The Maryland Science Center (MSC), in collaboration with Johns Hopkins University (JHU), The University of Maryland, Baltimore (UMB), and Morgan State University (MSU), requests a Phasel/ll five year grant of $1,381,827 to develop CELLULAR UNIVERSE: The Promise of Stem Cells, a unique exhibition and update center with related programs that highlight the most current science in cell biology and stem cell research. Visitor surveys have shown that science museum visitors are very interested in learning about stem cell research, but know little about the science of stem cells or cell biology which forms the basis of stem cell research. The goal of this project is to help visitors learn about advances in cell biology and stem cells so that they will make informed health-related decisions, explore new career options and better understand the role of basic and clinical research in health advances that affect peoples'lives. Topics to be covered include the basic biology of cells, the role of stem cells in human development, current stem cell research and the clinical research process. This exhibition will also address the controversies in stem cell research. Our varied advisory panel, including cell biologists, physiologists, adult and embryonic stem cell researchers andbio- ethicists, will ensure the objectivity of all content. CELLULAR UNIVERSE:The Promise of Stem Cells will include interactive exhibits, a wet laboratory, updateable media center, and presentation space,and will be organized into four areas: 1. Cell World 2. The Cell Bio Lab 3. Stem Cells and Human Development 4. Stem Cells In the News/ Current Research and Issues Programs will be created to complement the exhibitions including: internship programs, live demonstrations, video conferencing with scientists, teacher programs, a website, and community outreach. The public health impact of the proposed project will be to create exhibits and programs that will help millions of science museum visitors make informed health-related decisions and serve as a model for creating engaging, unbiased science exhibitions on controversial health-related subjects like stem cell research.